How To Save A Life
by The Exorcist Musician
Summary: Martha thinks about life without the Doctor


**ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. NOTHING. NADDA. NO REPORTING PLEASE.**

How To Save A Life

'Step one, you say, "We need to talk."

He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came'

Martha Jones, doctor in training, companion of the most amazing man in the universe, the Doctor, a time and space traveling alien. Even in her wildest childhood dreams, Martha would have never guessed that she would be in dangerous situations, meet odd aliens, and make new and exciting friends along the way. Of course, even though she has been through so much, she still hasn't figured one thing out.

How to save the Doctor.

Hiding behind a smiling faces and dashing looks, the Doctor is an enigma wrapped in an enigma. Its hard to tell what he's thinking sometimes, but, at very rare, vulnerable times, he wears his heart on his shoulder. Martha has seen it. When the Face of Boa died, his regret and sadness showed like lightning in the night. Every single time he talked about Rose, his mixed emotions jumbled into a tornado of hurt and shame. Even when the Master turned him into an old man, his betrayed feelings showed.

'Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life'

Her leaving was inevitable. The Doctor refused to open up to her, leaving her in the cold of loneliness. During The Year, Martha had reflected on her position in all of this. She could have tried harder, tried harder to truely understand the man that lost his entire species. The man who chose to wallow in his pain instead of seeking comfort with his eager companion. She would have stayed up with him all night, just to hear him tell her, to let her carry the weight of the universe along with him.

If only she knew how to save a Timelord from the relentless attack of the past.

'Let him know that you know best

'Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

Pray to God, he hears you

And I pray to God, he hears you'

Now, six months later, Martha has finally adjusted to life without her Timelord friend. She was still waiting for the right time to call.

Tom had been asking her out, but Martha wasn't quite ready to move on. She was still hopelessly in love with that stupid Doctor, that daft man. She missed him so much though...

'And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life'

Martha and her family have gotten much closer since The Year. If fact, her father dumped his blonde slut on the curb and he was trying to make his relationship with her mother better once more. The family has never been this inseparable.

Martha passed her exams at last, not like she really studied while traveling with the Doctor. She was too busy running from threats like the family of blood, weeping angels, and people from the future. She was too busy falling deeper and deeper in love to think about exams.

She still missed the Doctor and his mad ways.

And his blue box of mystery.

She missed everything so much, making it nearly impossible to sit still in this mundane life of paperwork and depression.

'As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came'

Martha never talked over the Doctor. When he was angry, she was too frightened to contradict him. If she was to explain his anger, she'd explain it as a cold, furious anger. Like frostbite. It was so incredible cold, and it was painful. Martha could never figure out why on Earth someone would want to make the Doctor angry, but they still did.

'Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life'

Martha sighed as she got up from her chair, taking a moment to stare at her phone. She could call the Doctor right now, let him take her away again...

'Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life'

Maybe she will...

'How to save a life'

Maybe...

'How to save a life'

Martha walked into the garage and grabbed a hammer.

'Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life'

She brought the hammer up, then back down on the phone, smashing it into pieces.

'Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life'

Martha dropped the hammer, then collapsed on the floor crying.

'How to save a life'

* * *

**Ok, I hate myself. So much angst DX Goodbye. Please reveiw. ;w;**


End file.
